How Massacre Should Have Ended
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: Okay, I'm addicted to making these kind of one-shots, aren't I? I would have made Massacre a lot shorter this way. Rated T for being even more brutal than Massacre.


**ME: I don't really like Ventress too much even if she's a better antagonist than Cad Bane, so if you're a big fan of hers I advise you don't read any further.**

Ventress must be disposed of for her treachery, with her Nightsister clan sharing the same fate for sheltering and aiding her in her efforts to kill me. Don't take any chances with them, General.

 **(Count Dooku, Head of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, speaking to General Grievous)**

Grievous had taken a fleet of Confederate warships, one being his flagship following the destruction of _Malevolence_ , the _Providence_ -class carrier/destroyer _Invisible_ _Hand_ , to the Dathomir system. In order to take out Ventress and her fellow witches, he had requisitioned 102 special weapons that were not normally part of _Invisible Hand's_ arsenal.

"General Grievous, we are in position," said the navigation officer.

"Good," the Kaleesh cyborg said. "Prepare the torpedoes!"

"Sir, which torpedoes?" asked the weapons officer.

Grievous: "All of them, these witches must not be allowed any chance of survival or escape!"

Meanwhile Ventress celebrated being baptized as a Nightsister with her clan. There was much drink and festivity as they feasted.

"Hey, Karis?" Ventress asked one of her fellow Nightsisters.

Karis smiled. "Yes, Asajj?"

"If the Nightbrothers are of the same species as us, how come they have horns like Zabraks but we don't?"

Karis frowned. "Well, I never did ask why..."

Suddenly 102 torpedoes loaded with the same material used in defoliator artillery shells raced towards the Nightsister fortress. Ventress grabbed Karis by the arm and tried to run, only to be incinerated by the resulting shockwave. Simultaneously cruise missiles armed with defoliator warheads were launched by a squadron of _Hyena_ -class bombers at the Nightbrother village in order to wipe out both the Nightbrothers and any Nightsisters who happened to be in the area.

Grievous made sure his fleet recorded both attacks in order to gather data on the performance of the defoliator-type weapons. He then ordered two more squadrons of bombers to drop nerve gas on the village and the fortress.

"General, both squadrons have completed their bombing runs," said a battle droid.

In spite of all the assurances he received, Grievous headed down to Dathomir in a shuttle with four MagnaGuards armed with electrostaffs with two _Rogue_ -class starfighters and ten Vulture droids on overwatch.

Immune to nerve agents thanks to his cybernetic body, the former Kaleesh searched with his bodyguard team. All they found was ash, and the two MagnaGuards flying above in the _Rogue_ -class starfighters reported they saw nothing on infrared or any of their other scans.

Grievous armed a neutron bomb he had brought down and set the timer. "No point in leaving this fortress unspoiled for any Nightsisters who happen to be away," he said.

The Confederates headed away from the planet, getting away fast and quick enough to be clear when the neutron bomb detonated. Grievous then contacted Dooku and reported his success.

"Good job, my General," Dooku said. "Now Ventress has paid the price for her treason. In addition, you have produced valuable data for our scientists and engineers."

"It was my pleasure, my lord," replied Grievous.

 _Invisible Hand_ and the rest of the CIS fleet then departed the Dathomir system.

 **ME: Hey, why bother giving the Nightsisters any chance to defend themselves when you can just literally attack them from orbit?**

 **Also, I wonder why all the Nightbrothers have horns while the Nightsisters don't even though Dathomirians are supposed to be descended from both Humans and Zabraks. Granted, since the hybridization is all Legends now maybe the Nightbrothers were just unlucky Zabraks who could only hope to not be singled out by a Nightsister and end up like Savage or Feral.**

 **Of course, that doesn't excuse the stupidity of making Talzin Maul's mother. So what does that mean for Talzin being previously fine with turning Savage into a brainwashed Darth Vader Clone and making him murder Feral, Maul's brothers? I don't think Feral and Savage had different mothers, after all.**

 **Still no idea on how to adapt Shatterpoint as a TFM arc.**

 **Just so we're clear, neutron bombs can and do still destroy property, contrary to what Hollywood thinks. I didn't mention the neutron bomb used here as a thermonuclear or pure fusion weapon because I figured the detail would be irrelevant.**

 **Apparently the _Providence_ -class ships had 102 proton torpedo tubes in both Legends and Canon, so Grievous opted to use them all at once to launch 102 defoliator-type torpedoes to wipe out Ventress and her clan. So I didn't pull that number out of nowhere.**


End file.
